


Letting Go

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, and "Answer 36" from 36 questions, different writing style to usual tbh, inspired a little by Moving On p1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: It’s time for all the Sides put it in the past.





	Letting Go

Patton sighed as he stared at the photos scattered around him, glancing up when he heard a soft sniffle. He smiled at Roman, who returned the action. Both weak and watery. Both hiding more sadness than they were letting on.

A throat cleared, a nod shared, and pale hands slowly began to gather the photos. Memories, moments, time and secrets and love shared. Patton stayed in his place, Roman stayed in his corner, Logan stood quietly by Patton’s side. Virgil continued to collect the photos, putting them all in a plain shoebox. One that would be put away, a happy memory for another time, when they were a little more healed. When the wound was a little less raw.

“I know it’s far from straightforward. But only we can choose to move on from this.” A tiny shake to Logan’s voice, one that Patton recognised a little better now. After all that had happened. “We deserve to let go. We deserve to grow from this.”

Without a word, fingers were intertwined. A small squeeze, acknowledgement and thanks and reciprocation all in one. A single look, and Roman joined Patton’s other side, warmth wrapping around his waist. Patton said nothing about the way Roman buried his face into his neck, nothing about the wet heat that seeped into his shirt, his cardigan.

Funny, how the ache that threaded through all of them was what brought them a little closer.

Virgil closed the box, holding it out to Patton. “Promise you won’t look inside?”

“I’ll put it on the shelf, and come right back.” Patton nodded, his fingers curling around the edges of the box. It called for him, called to return to the memories. Called return to what once was.

A promise, barely kept. A return to delicate quiet. A embrace, stilted yet comforting.

Roman was the first to speak from the mass of tangled limbs. “We should watch Aladdin,” He spoke softly, his fingers slowly running through Logan’s hair.

The ache was still there.

But it was lighter now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
